Nijūmaru Yamanaka
Nijūmaru Yamanaka (山中二重丸, Yamanaka Nijūmaru) is a Jōnin from Konohagakure, who fought in the Third Great Shinobi World War when he was ten years old. He is a well respected ninja in the village, and has a twin brother named Shokujin. He is a famous Yamanaka in that he has completely mastered his water nature chakra; being able to combine it with his fire nature to make Boil Release and has also combine his lightning and wind natures to form Swift Release. Appearance Being Shokujin's twin, he looks almost exactly alike him in facial and hair features, even down to his height and weight. Nijūmaru's standard attire is a standard Leaf ninja uniform and a flak jacket; after becoming a Jōnin, he also wears a short-sleeve long white coat with yellow wave edges and the kanji "Yamanaka Clan" written vertically down on the back; not only resembling his brother's coat of similar design, but also the Fourth Hokage, which both he and his brother have been noted to resemble. On more than one occasion, Shokujin and Nijūmaru have been said to look strikingly like the Fourth Hokage. Like his brother, Shokujin has dark brown-eyes and spiky snow-white hair with the addition of chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. Many women seem to be attracted to him; a fact that his brother questions considering they both look exactly the same. Personality Nijūmaru is often short-tempered and impulsive (in stark contrast to his brother), and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. The fact that he enjoys combat, as well as a habit of showing a joyful smile when facing a particularly strong opponent, indicates that he is willing to risk his life for a mission, and is rather bloodthirsty. He deeply cares for his twin, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him, though the two of them often bicker over trivial matters. And, despite his rather gruff attitude, many of Nijūmaru's actions reveal that he is very close to his older sister, Kōsei Yamanaka, and remains fiercely loyal to the Leaf Village. Nijūmaru often argues with Shokujin over what course of action the team should take, particularly when Shokujin advises caution. Nijūmaru often sees himself as the group leader, and becomes offended at any of Shokujin's actions that he perceives as challenging his leadership. Despite his disagreements with Shokujin, he considers Shokujin a friend aside from being his brother, and respects his fighting capabilities. Nijūmaru gets along well with Riyan, but tends to not worry about him, thus giving the illusion that he doesn't care for him, which is in stark contrast to Shokujin, who openly shows his worry and concern for Riyan. This, however, is a ploy on Nijūmaru's part. He actually cares for Riyan as a friend, but has become upset with his actions for revenge. Lastly, for his entire life, despite being popular towards females due to being handsome and cool,and has always been a big flirt with women; something his brother says he "doesn't get". Synopsis Abilities Elemental Jutsu Nijūmaru is capable of using the Wind, Fire, Lightning and Water natures, and has two Kekkei Genkai. The first, by fusing Lightning and Wind elements, allows him to use Swift Release ninjutsu, such as teleporting to different locations. The second, by fusing Water and Fire elements, allows him to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away anything it touches. It even managed to burn away Riyan's Susanoo shield. Nijūmaru is primarily known for his mastery of Water Release jutsu, being able to make use of powerful water style jutsu in areas where there were there are no bodies of water. He can manipulate it to form projectiles or tentacles, and can even perform the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique with only one hand seal (use of the jutsu normally requiring 44 hand seals).